


Happy Easter

by kingkjdragon



Category: Naruto, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Easter, Easter Eggs, It is my gift for you, M/M, Oviposition, This is a messed up fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Some reluctant help for the easter bunny





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> special shout out to all my fans and readers I have taken up coloring yaoi and now have a discord where i share yaoi, chat and take requests https://discord.gg/cWxE4zz   
> You can also ask me anything

This year's Easter was going to be perfect, Bunnymund could just feel it in his fuzzy little tail, which bobbed back and forth in excitement as the morning hours creeped by, starting this soon-to-be magnificent day. North, Tooth, and Sandy had promised to come by later to celebrate with him. Jack, on the other hand...  
Was spreading snow in the northern hemisphere, and goofing off.

Bunnymund furrowed his fuzzy eyebrows as he watched through the monitor. Jack and his damn snow and ice were going to ruin Easter. And he was having none of it!

Quick on his powerful feet, Bunnymund opened up a tunnel and jumped in, ready to stop Jack and his incoming ice age.  
Jack soared up into the sky to see the beutiful icy forest and field, unaware of the angry rabbit who was thinking of a punishment.

Bunnymund watched through the snow-caked ground as Jack wondered through the snowflake-filled sky. "That boy," he hissed, his face hardening, darkening. "No one ruins my holiday, Jack..." 

By the end of this, snow won't be the only white substance the spirit of winter is spreading across the forest. "Easter's cumming a little early this year," he growled, watching as Jack's thin form softly landed back on the ground, burying his feet and ankles in at least six inches of snow. 

Bunnymund didn't waste anytime. Now it's Jack's turn to see nothing but white.  
Jack let out a gasp before passing out into Bunnymund's arms unaware of what was about to happen to him.

Bunnymund smirked down at Jack's unconscious form, his soft breathing and cold-to-the-touch skin. He was pale, almost dead-looking, but still filled with life. By the time they were done, that life will be squandered. "Oh, I've been waiting so long for this, Jack..."  
Jack would not wake until he was restrained in the warren with his clothes and staff gone.  
Bunnymund watched from the darkness, as Jack briefly struggled against the restraints before slumping his shoulders in defeat. "You know," Bunnymund called out, gaining Jack's attention, "Easter's my holiday, not yours..."  
"Kangaroo? why am I tied up and naked?" Jack asked a little relieved that it was not Pitch or a summer weather spirit.

Bunnymund chuckled a bit, "It's called revenge, Frosty."  
Gulping Jack wondered what was going to happen to him.

"You had an entire fucking winter, Jack. All I ask for is one day. Easter." Bunnymund stepped out from the dark, showing himself to the pale, naked boy. 

Oh, how he had fun taking Jack's clothes off, piece by piece, fabric by fabric. The boy didn't wear any underwear, he discovered. He was as hairless as a newborn, besides the top of his head and the small patch of snowflake-trimmed, snow-white pubic hair at the base of his smaller-than-average cock. Guess the frigid cold did that to him. 

"Easter's my one day, Frosty."  
"okay no snow on Easter, Just let me go now" Jack said hoping it was all a scare tactic. 

"Ha! You're funny, Snowflake." Bunnymund leaned down, smirking at Jack. "You're not going anywhere."  
Jack shivered at the gleam in his captor's eyes, and renewed his struggles.

"Don't even try to freeze through your restraints, Frosty. I'm very diligent. These restraints are superheated, burns anyone who comes in contact. But for you, and your ice-cold shell you call skin, all you feel is a lukewarm metal grazing your wrists and ankles." Bunnymund gently laid his paw on Jack's chest, feeling the coolness sweep over his fur. "Like I said, you're not going anywhere. You'll get your punishment, Snowflake, and I'll get my revenge."  
"what are you going to do to me?" a scared Jack asked.

"Oh, now why would I ruin the surprise?" Bunnymund smirked, his paw now moving down Jack's body until his small nails curled through Jack's small, snow-white, snowflake-trimmed pubic hair.  
Despite himself Jack's cock grew hard at the hint of touch letting the purity of Jack be revealed, he was a virgin.

Bunnymund couldn't help but chuckle, "My my, seems to me the spirit of winter's eager to layer himself in some snow... now what would dear ol' Jamie think?"  
Jack's cheeks turned pink at the mention of his first believer.

"Ah, so you can get some color in those cheeks of yours," Bunnymund grinned, "I wonder what it takes to get your other cheeks to get that pink and red..." His other hand, hidden from Jack's view, quickly slipped beneath the immortal boy and grabbed a large handful of pale, small asscheek.  
A moan escaped Jack's mouth as his blush intensified.

Bunnymund ran his small nails down Jack's asscheeks, surely leaving small claw marks in their wake. "Moaning? This is supposed to be your punishment, Snowflake."  
Yelping as some tears fell from his face Jack stopped moving in fear.

"Better." Bunnymund snowed off his pearly white teeth that Tooth would no doubt be proud of. "Did you know your tears freeze right on your cheek? Ha! If I wasn't this up close, I would've guessed you'd gotten a nice cumshot right in the face... So naughty, Snowflake..."  
A whimper ripped out of Jack as his small 4 inch cock pulsed from the insults.

"I called Tooth, North, and Sandy a little earlier, while you were still unconscious. I told them to not come by to celebrate." He smirked down at the shivering boy, "We have the whole night, Frosty. Now, you may not be celebrating... but this is definitely going to be so much more fun than a party..."  
"What about Easter?" Jack asked in barely a whisper to the older Guardian who was still groping his ass.

"Why else do you think we're all alone in my home?" Bunnymund chuckled, "My army of eggs know what to do, so Easter will be just fine. In the Southern Hemisphere, anyway. After all, you did freeze over the Northern half, didn't you?" With that reminder, Bunnymund carelessly forced his thick finger past Jack's virgin anal ring, tighter than he even imagine, and, surprisingly, warm.  
Hiccuping more tears poured down Jack's face as he whimpered "Please Bunny"

Bunnymund's ears perked up, "I'm sorry, what was that?"  
Crying Jack begged "Please Bunny" wanting him to stop and let him go.

"Please Bunny, ruin me like I ruined Easter?" Bunnymund smirked, "With absolute pleasure, Snowflake." He didn't give any warning before plunging another finger inside Jack's tight asshole, stretching the apart for good measure. "Squeal for me, Snowflake. I wanna hear your muffled cries..."  
Jack screamed in pain as his virgin hole was stretched around the dry finger.

"That's it... that's it..." Bunnymund ground his fingers deeper inside the uncharted territory, feeling the warmth hidden away bleed out, cascading color throughout Jack's pale skin. "Aw, would you look at that? All it took was a nice fingering..."  
Jack had thick lines of frozen tears on his face, eyes red from crying so much.

Bunnymund bent down, whispering, "You know, I bet Jamie'd love this almost as much as you do...'  
Jack shook his head unable to voice his thoughts.

"Aww... Bunny got your tongue?" Bunnymund chuckled, "I've been trying to get you to shut up for months now and all I had to do with get knuckle deep inside you? Damn. Wish I knew that sooner... Guess I'll have to make up for lost time."  
Jack's hole had loosened up from the rough fingering.

Bunnymund happily hopped up into the stone table Jack had been restrained to, easily spreading apart his legs to reveal the now gaping orifice that was once Jack's untainted hole. "Did you ever think you'd be losing your virginity to the Easter Bunny?" From it's furry sheath, Bunnymund's cock, dripping and standing a full twelve inches, twitched from the warmth radiating from Jack's ass.  
Jack tried once more to get free but it was futile as Bunnymund lined up and slammed into the base with one thrust, making Jack scream in agony.

Bunnymund was the reason the saying "fuck like bunnies" exists, and now he was going to prove it as he furiously slammed into the once-virgin asshole, moaning as the boy's screams echoed throughout the warren.  
Jack almost passed out from the pain before his prostate was hit and he let out a loud moan.

Bunnymund growled as he pivoted in and out of the warmest asshole he'd ever fucked, which was ironic as the boy he was ruining was none other than the spirit of winter himself, Jack Frost.  
After a while Jack was lost to pleasure and pushing back letting Bunnymund go even deeper in him.

The best fucks he'd ever had in his immortal lifetime couldn't even compare to his and Jack's fuck right now. Both of them were moaning louder and louder with each thrust, each rock forward that buried himself even deeper inside the boy. "Sweet Man in the Moon, Sn-Snowflake!" Bunnymund moaned out, growing closer and closer.  
Arching his back Jack shot his load onto Bunnymund's stomach.

Jack tightening around his foot-long cock as he came across his furry stomach drove Bunnymund over the edge. "F-Frosty...!" He roared as he came.  
Jack moaned as he felt his stomach swell up making him look pregnant.

"You'll... damn... you'll be having m-my eggs soon, now..." Bunnymund smirked.  
"Eggs?" Jack asked panting as he tried to catch his breath.

"How else do you think I have so many?" Bunnymund chuckled, pulling himself out of Jack's overflowing asshole.  
Panting as he felt a sinking in his stomach Jack muttered "the plants?"

Bunnymund chuckled, "The candy eggs, I mean. Only the warmest of assholes can produce such sweet, candy eggs."  
Jack moaned as the first egg slid out of his stretched hole, it was pure white like fresh snow.

"I say we give this batch to Jamie... what do you think?" Bunnymund grinned evilly, picking up and inspecting the egg. "I'm sure he'll love to contribute to the cause... he loves Easter..."  
Jack was to busy moaning as he laid more white chocolate eggs to disagree, he did not even notice that Bunny left with several eggs.

Bunnymund's tunnel led him straight to Jamie's bedroom, and the boy will still sound asleep. 

With a huge grin, the giant bunny removed the boy's bed covers, gently slid his pajama shorts down -- Jamie didn't seem to wear any underwear, either -- and spread apart those round asscheeks to spot the second tight, virgin hole of the day. "Oh Jamie... the Easter Bunny's got a surprise for you..." He picked one of the eggs just as the boy opened his eyes, "courtesy of Jack Frost."  
Seeing the chocolate Jamie opened his mouth not yet noticing he was naked.

"Oh," Bunnymund smirked, "It's not for your mouth..." 

Without another word, he buried the egg inside the young boy faster than he could say "Happy Easter!"

 

 

BONUS

As Bunnymund had left the magic of the Warren made the eggs grow small legs, unfortunately the eggs had gained Jack's mischievousness and Bunny's ability to travel.  
Three eggs found their way out of the warren and looked for somewhere like home.


	2. Chapter 2

FIRST EGG  
The first one found his way to a island in another reality where a young boy was sitting on the beach with a few creatures around him.Ash and his Pokémon -- Pikachu, Rowlet, Rockruff, and Litten, along with Rotomdex -- were scattered across the beach, watching the waves roll in and wet Ash's feet.  
The egg could tell the boy would be a good home unaware that once he entered the boy, the boy would be desperate for Bunnymund's cock in him.

Ash wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings once Rockruff and Litten both started nibbling at his bare toes, much to his ticklish delight. "Hey, guys!"  
The egg scurried across the sand when it sensed the shorts slid down revealing the tan cheeks of Ash's ass.

Ash was still giggling when he suddenly felt something sink itself down his shorts. "What the--?"  
Moving quickly the egg slid into the virgin hole of the young male making him moan in pleasure.

"Gah--!" Ash grunted, groaning as the egg nestled inside of him. "H-holy... fuck!" 

The Pokémon around him rushed to his aid, only to be stopped by Ash's hands, keeping them away. His erection strained hard enough against the shorts to force them down his legs, letting his six inch cock bounce up into the air, which all four Pokémon took note of.  
Once the egg was all the way in it dissolved leaving Ash desperate for one thing.

"C-cock..." Ash croaked out, moaning beyond recognition. "E-Easter Bunny cock!"  
Ash's fingers flew to his hole, as he moaned deleriously in pleasure and need.  
Ash panted as he eyed the curious Pokémon, "P-please... please..." He continued to finger himself, gasping as he pressed down on his special spot.  
Pikachu moved closer his own 6 inch cock hard, he brought it to Ash's mouth while the others licked his body and cock.

"O-oh, fuck, Pikachu, p-pleaseeee!" Ash whined out, his cheeks and chest blooming with color.  
Out of the ground popped a blue and white Diggersby who was cursing when he saw Ash  
The Easter Bunny stopped dead in his tracks because, one, he looked ridiculous in this new form, and two, the boy that got him to come (in more ways than one) was absolutely losing it with pleasure.  
Ash jumped when he saw Bunnymund and moaned.

"So I guess these little egg-cursions aren't so bad after all," Bunnymund chuckled. With his new Diggersby-form, he hopped over the moaning boy and took a glance at his asshole. 

Ash swallowed down a moan as the blue and white Diggersby -- Bunnymund, he magically knew -- stretched apart his asscheeks to inspect, while Pikachu and the other Pokémon pleasured his front side.  
Rowlet nippled on Ash's nipples while Rockruff and Litten licked his cock.

Bunnymund smirked to himself, "You're gonna get fucked so hard the sand on his beach will bounce in the air with every thrust..."  
Ash moaned and begged for it, making Bunny think ' I need to keep a few of those eggs around'

Bunnymund aligned his foot-long cock with Ash's virgin hole, and buried every inch inside of him in one hard thrust. He heard the boy's squeals of pain and pleasure rip through the air, startling a flock of Pikipek off the nearby rocks into the air.  
Ash shot his load onto Litten and Rockruff while moaning around Pikachu.

Bunnymund continued to thrust in and out and in and out of the tight heat that was Ash Ketchum. And he loved every fucking second of it. He couldn't compare to Jack or Jamie, of course, but he was up there.  
Ash's hole squeezed tight around the thrusting shaft.

Bunnymund forced Ash down onto his stomach, forcing the Pokémon out of his way as he now doggy-slammed deep inside the former-virgin with all his power. And the Pokémon watched, fascinated, as the sand around the duo deed indeed jump and bounce with every powerful thrust.  
"Please fill me up" Ash begged as he moaned.

"With pleasure, Freckles." With one final slam, which no doubt made something inside Ash crack, just a little, he came.  
Ash moaned Brokenly as he was filled 

As Bunnymund pulled out, four eggs -- out of the dozens now loaded within the boy -- slid out, cum-covered and sweet. Bunnymund smirked, gesturing to the four Pokémon surrounding them, "Wanna bite?"  
The four quickly nodded their heads. 

Ash panted, his body exhausted and stretched to the max, watching as his Pokémon each took bites out of his candy eggs. He felt so proud. 

Bunnymund grinned at their intrigued faces, "C'mon, you five are cumming home with me."  
Ash was placed next to Jamie and Jack as all three produced eggs, the pokemon teasing their bodies the whole time.

"Now," Bunnymund turned to look at the monitors. "Let's find out what the other two eggs are up to."


	3. Chapter 3

SECOND EGG

Naruto was training in the forest by himself wearing only a loose pair of running shorts.

The second egg transported into this reality, in a forest surrounding a secretive ninja village. It quickly noticed the blond boy, and decided to set up shop in the tight virgin hole it knew the boy possessed.  
Taking a break Naruto plopped down on the ground and closed his eyes to rest, his legs spread wide.

From its view, the egg could clearly see an opening through the leg of the shorts, and it went after it.  
Naruto sighed as the cool breeze cooled him down.

The egg jumped into the loose opening, scrambling to reach it's destination. In a matter of seconds, fast enough so the boy didn't have time to react, he buried himself inside the tight virgin hole, wiggling it's way in and vanishing from you as the boy dropped his shorts to investigate, writhing around.  
Naruto's healthy 8 inch cock slapped his belly as he moaned, his hole twitching in need.

With that, the egg itself dissolved and pleasure quickly began to wrack the boy's body. 

It wasn't long before Bunnymund's ears were poking out of the ground, eyeing the new toy.  
Panting Naruto found himself unable to think of anything but bunny cock.

And that's when Bunnymund jumped out his rabbit hole and hopped over the ninja boy, "Well, well, well... looks like the little ninja boy wants some Easter Bunny fun..."  
Nodding his head Naruto pushed Bunnymund onto his back and slammed his virgin hole onto the thick cock.

"Man in the Moon, Ninja Boy!" Bunnymund moaned out, "You're a real horny little bastard, ain't ya?"  
Moaning Naruto rode Bunnymund hard and fast.

Bunnymund bucked upwards into the tight heat, grunting as the boy's insides squeezed his foot-long spear and milked it for all it was worth.  
Groaning Naruto shot his cum up on to his own face.

Bunnymund watched, fascinated, as the boy came undone and fell forward, collapsing on him. His tight insides milked a quick orgasm out of him, and he was quickly filling Naruto up.  
Naruto moaned as he was filled, after a few Bunnymund slid out and the first egg came out it was milk chocolate with little flakes of cinnamon on the shell and an orange cream fillling.

"Good little Ninja Boy..." Bunnymund moaned, petting Naruto on the head. "How about you come back home with me?"  
Moaning as another egg slid out Naruto nodded his head.

Soon, Bunnymund was traveling back with a clingy little Ninja Boy riding on his back, who happily took a seat next to Ash, Jamie, and Jack, and all of the Pokémon. 

"Two down," Bunnymund grinned, "one to go."

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me a email if you are interested in helping on a story or have an idea  
> My Email is Cumkingkj@gmail.com
> 
> If you want to read more stories go here  
> http://www.paperfox19.com/fics/viewuser.php?uid=201


End file.
